White Queen (Date A Live)
|origin = Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet |occupation = Dominion of the Third Region: Binah |skills = |hobby = Ruling her Dominion. Waging wars with other Dominions. Committing Spiritcide. Killing and torturing other Kurumi's clones. Conquesting other worlds. |goals = Conquer all Dominions of the Quasi-Spirits and destroy all dimensions of the Neighboring World. Wipe out all inferior Quasi-Spirits of the existence. Destroy the Neighboring World so she can go to the Real World and meet Shido Itsuka to make him her King or kill him. Kill the original Kurumi Tokisaki and claim the title of the Worst Spirit. Find and kill all Spirits of the Real World to claim herself as the Queen of the Human World. |crimes = Mass genocide Universal terrorism Universal destruction Unethical experimentation Sexual assault Enslavement Domestic abuse Child murder Torture Psychological rape Hate propaganda |type of villain = Cataclysmic Tyrant}} Originally known as Kurumi Tokisaki, and later renamed as White Queen (in Japanese: 白の女王, Shiro no joō), also known as Inverse Kurumi, White Kurumi, Innocent, Mad Tyrant, Crazy Ruler, Queen of All, and Ruler of the Quasi-Spirits is an Inverse Kurumi Clone who controlled most of the Quasi-Spirit world and serves as the overall main antagonist of Date A Bullet. She is the Dominion of the Third Region: Binah in the Neighboring World who seeks to invade and control the rest of all Regions with her Empty Army; however it's later revealed she desires to cause the complete destruction of the Quasi-Spirit world to meet Shido Itsuka and claim the Human World for herself to rule forever. She serves as the spiritual successor to Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, replacing him as the primary antagonist of the franchise after his death. She is the first main antagonist of the franchise to be an Inverse Spirit and is known as the cruelest version of Kurumi Tokisaki to date, as well as being the most evil Inverse Spirit to show up so far; serving as a mirror for the anti-heroic Kurumi Tokisaki. White Queen's Demon King is called Lucifugus (Lunatic Emperor). It takes the form of an astronomical clock, sabre, and gun. Her 12 bullets are named after the Zodiac signs in Hebrew, and. As the Demon King to Kurumi's Angel, Zafkiel, Lucifugus controls space rather than time- like Kurumi- and grants White Queen the most dangerous powers in the Neighboring World. White Queen is in fact an clone of Kurumi Tokisaki that became an Inverse Spirit and was teleported to the Neighboring World, where she became the White Queen and dominated the Third Region for herself, becoming the biggest enemy to all Quasi-Spirits because of her threat, plans and malice that all made her the most vile and dreadful being in the dimension. As a heretic existence, all Regions of the Neighboring World declared war against her, resulting in the Neighboring World falling into a bloody war. After the White Queen took control of Third Region, she transformed the dimension into an endless torture dungeon where she tortured and experimented on millions of original Kurumi's clones and Quasi-Spirits to transform them into Empty and Jabberwocky monsters, creating a powerful army of monsters to take control of the Neighboring world. Overview A ruthless, cruel, sadistic and single-minded woman who is known as the very embodiment of death itself by all Quasi-Spirits, White Queen seems incapable of feeling emotions such as love-save for her warped idea of love, and has limited empathy, something that would help turning her into a dreadful and scary legendary figure in the Neighboring World. While traveling in the Ninth Area with Hibiki, Kurumi encounters her and is revealed White Queen was the catalyst "monster" that had been tormenting the Neighboring World with wars, genocides and terrorist attacks. White Queen, who suddenly appeared in the Neighboring World, is the biggest enemy for all Quasi-Spirits because of her threat level and has been constantly trying to take over other Regions for herself, starting bloody wars and leaving countless dead to satisfy her bloodthirsty desires. War has been ongoing against her force based in Binah, the Third Region, which she has taken over as her headquarters. When she took over the Third Region by ousting the current Dominion at the time, Carte À Jouer, she established her own kingdom and formed her own cult of personality, posing as the Supreme Queen of Binah. Her fascist agenda led to Spirit Wars and the deaths of millions people, including her own subordinates who swore loyalty to her and sent them on suicidal missions to please her. Despite calling herself a Queen, other Dominions would refer to her as a brutal and bloody dictator who lead an army of monsters and brainwashed Empty and Quasi-Spirits that often engaged in suicide missions and mass murder of innocent Quasi-Spirits. While committing numerous war crimes and atrocities, and being by all accounts the most monstrous and terrifying leader in the Neighboring World, White Queen led her nation into a disastrous war and triggered the extermination of millions of her own citizens due to her anti-Quasi-Spirit ideology and incredible prejudice and hatred against Quasi-Spirits, a race she considered inferior, repulsive and disgusting to the point it could be considered a near-mirror form of Adolf Hitler's hatred against Jews. Since the initial appearances in the Neighboring World, White Queen has become a widely recognized symbol of evil and cruelty, easily recognized for her sinister deception, aggressive totalitarian method of ruling her Region and discriminatory ideology that inspires hatred for Quasi-Spirits. Appearance White Queen is an Inverse Spirit of Kurumi Tokisaki, and is therefore nearly identical to the latter in physical appearance as a whole. White Queen has ivory skin and long, white hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a blue clock face, empty like if it was dead. In terms of facial structure, body and voice, White Queen is identical to Kurumi. Unlike Kurumi Tokisaki's Astral dress that is more similar to a gothic lolita's style, White Queen is the total opposite of her original counterpart and is more reserved about her skin. She wears a white navy military hat and a long military dress with a cleavage cutout that is also customized with epaulettes which was seen in soldiers from the Imperial era (1600s - 1800s) in France. Just like Kurumi, her height is stated to be 160 cm, and her three sizes are B85/W59/H87. Nothing much is different from the real Kurumi Tokisaki, who is stated to be a darker version of the White Queen, while she represents the "light" side of Kurumi Tokisaki. Personality The White Queen’s personality varies greatly depending on her mood. She often puts up a facade in order to conceal her violent switches in disposition, and this facade is strangely sweet, cheery and calm- similar to that of a regal, composed Queen. This facade is easy to see through, however. While often taking up this tone to address her soldiers before sacrificing them, the manner in which she does contrasts starkly with her tone. She rarely gives Quasi Spirits- even those serving in her army- a second look, believing herself to be above them and rarely gracing them with a glance, unless she is aiming to psyche them out. Separately from this facade, the White Queen appears to have three different moods or states of being. She struggles to maintain any one of these at any given time, however, and will often change moods during sentences, making her appear surprisingly unstable despite her “pure” appearance. Furthermore, the White Queen often contradicts herself, at times immediately after she says one thing, saying the opposite after without batting an eyelid. One of the “personalities” she has is described as a “fierce general”, and is most often used when the White Queen needs to command her army efficiently. In this mode, she is shown to be rather smug and insincere towards her enemies, as well as demonstrate capable and impressive battle prowess. However as shown in Volume 3, this personality appears to recede back with enough of a trigger. The White Queen’s mood and personality switches seem to be distressing to her, and she often fights and claws at herself, trying to have steady control, before her second personality can take over. Her second state is described as that of a princess- calm, polite, regal and similarly smug as her fierce general demeanour. The White Queen does share common traits across all of her personalities, such as her relatively informal speech patterns when compared to the original Kurumi, and also has a deep hatred for Quasi Spirits and Kurumi herself. It’s implied that there might be more than these two personalities, which might make an appearence in upcoming novels. The White Queen is callous, aggressive and intelligent. These traits combined together make for a formidable opponent, something widely acknowledged by the other Dominions. She has immense power, and all the tools at her disposal to back it up. She is considered and careful when planning attacks and engaging in battle, and will sacrifice her own soldiers when needed to ensure a victory. She also has the capacity to forward plan, and is uninhibited by normal morals, as she has a warped sense of what is moral and just. To say she is a psychopath would be incorrect, as she is aware of right and wrong, but is simply uncomcerned about the morality of her actions. She believes that her goal trumps the insignificant lives of her enemies and allies and therefore will do whatever she needs to secure her victory. She is not above torture or even the most disgusting of atrocities, which is part of what makes her so incredibly dangerous. She is also a skilled manipulator, able to gain the trust of Empty girls to recruit them into her army, and appears to have a God-complex of sorts, believing herself to be above all other life forms and will often present herself, at first, as a saviour to Empty girls to gain their trust and adoration, before brainwashing them. It should also be noted that the White Queen appears to despise nature itself. Her castle is incredibly artificial, and even flowers in her garden are all fake. She appears to have limited taste for things other than murder, destruction, hatred, and her desire for victory. Synopsis Volume 2 The White Queen first debuts in the latter half of Volume 2. Throughout the volume, Kurumi and Hibiki follow Mayuka Momozono after discovering her plot to kill Rinemu. The two are disturbed by Mayuka’s servant and bodyguard, Rook. After it is revealed that Rook is working against Mayuka rather than for her, Rook engages in battle with Kurumi. Looking into Rook’s memories reveals that Rook serves somebody- a Queen. Kurumi goads Rook, sending her into a rage. After fleeing with Mayuka, Rook rendezvous in the Dream Cradle, anticipating the arrival of the White Queen and preparing to kill Mayuka and gift the Queen the Voice of the Moon. However, her plan fails once Tsuan and Kurumi intervene and save Mayuka. At this moment, the White Queen arrives. After taunting Kurumi and nullifying her attempted attack, she murders Rook, swallows her Sephira fragment, before calling upon a Pawn and transforming her into Rook anew. Kurumi orders Hibiki to flee while she and Tsuan prepare for battle. The White Queen seems unbothered by this, and easily defeats both Tsuan and Kurumi. She kidnaps Kurumi afterwards, taking her back to Binah. Volume 3 After capturing Kurumi Tokisaki and depriving her of her Time and Zaphkiel, the White Queen leaves Binah for Tiphereth, intending to invade the Dominion conference being held there. The White Queen had previously organised for the Empties under what Ouka (the Dominion of Tiphereth) believes to be her command to create a secret trapdoor so she can infiltrate the meeting. The Queen enters through this door and declares war on all of the Dominions, while also taunting them. After enough provocation, she incites anger from them, and they all move to attack her. The White Queen nullifies their attacks, before vanishing the way she entered, leaving the Dominions all puzzled and furious, as well as uneasy. It is revealed here that the White Queen’s influence reaches far beyond just Binah, and that one of the Dominions may be working for her. It isn’t stated who. After invading Tiphereth, the White Queen makes the move to return to Binah. As she is travelling back, however, Kurumi has escaped her dungeon. Two hours later, the White Queen returns. It appears that she is aware of what happened in her absence, and her soldiers are frightened of her anger. After being quickly briefed on what transpired, she recreates Rook, who was killed in her absence, before she’s shot at by Kurumi. She, Kurumi and Cistus (another Kurumi clone with her own identity) engage in an explosive battle. Finally, right as White Queen is about to claim victory by killing Kurumi, she is shot by her own Leo bullet and a hole is carved out of her abdomen. Shocked, the White Queen crumples while Kurumi and her posse escape, leaving the White Queen. She regenerates slowly, however she waves away her subordinates, wanting to be left alone. The White Queen then appears to argue with herself, clutching her head and almost appearing to be in pain, before she suddenly calms and straightens up as if nothing ever happened, before vacating the area to begin forming another plan to deal with the escapees. The White Queen appeared to switch from a “fierce general” to a calm, collected “princess”- a violent mood swing that is triggered rather violently. Volume 4 Despite not appearing at all in Volume 4, the White Queen is obviously commanding people from the shadows. There are multiple accounts of attempted assassinations on both Retsumi and Kareha, respectively under the White Queen’s orders. Furthermore, her influence and corruption is demonstrated by the fact that her venom or “love” from the Scorpio bullet is corrupting Kareha, the Dominion of Binah, and driving her to insanity, and leads Kurumi to reflect on what the White Queen’s real identity is- if she is a clone or not- and if there is more to her than meets the eye. Volume 5 Despite not appearing until the very end of the Volume, the White Queen’s puppetry and influence is demonstrated in a similar way to how it was shown in the previous volume. It is revealed that Yuri Sagakure is one of the corrupted Dominions, and is White Queen’s Bishop piece, working for the White Queen. However, her loyalty to the Queen is flawed- she is actually in love with Shido Itsuka, and is secretly working against the White Queen. Nevertheless, Yuri also corrupts Ouka Myafuji and turns her into a secondary Bishop. Ouka is killed by Yuri for the sake of manipulating Kurumi, and Yuri herself is killed by Kurumi Tokisaki, though it is treated as a mercy kill due to the insane, depraved state Yuri was reduced to. The White Queen is then shown at the end, reading through Bishop’s records and reminiscing that she felt betrayed by Yuri’s disloyalty. However, she doesn’t spare another thought for her, and immediately creates another Bishop from a Pawn that was near her throne. She then states that she will alight to the battlefield herself to deal with Kurumi Tokisaki. She also states that she knows Kurumi’s weak point and implies that she will exploit it, and also says that her true “personality” will awaken once she arrives in Geburah to deal with Kurumi once and for all. Powers and Abilities Like any Inverse Spirit, White Queen has the inverse powers of Kurumi Tokisaki but shares some similarities with her original counterpart who was already stated to be the most dangerous and powerful Spirit in her base form. *'Demon King': Lucifugus (aka Lunatic Emperor) *'Weapon': Astronomical clock, sabre, flintlock pistol *'Inverse Astral Dress': Sathariel *'Special Attributes': Each of her weapons possesses special and unique bullets/attributes that can cause different effects on the subject depending on the bullet she is using. For example, a few abilities of Lucifugus, such as Sartan and Betulah, are activated using the sabre, while other abilities by shooting her bullets. Each piece of equipment carries a different type of bullet or attribute with unique effects. The White Queen’s abilities can be activated with her sword or her flintlock pistol, depending on the ability she wants to use. Unlike Kurumi Tokisaki’s her musket and flintlock pistol, where she can load both with the same or different bullets, the White Queen’s sabre and pistol have set powers and she cannot interchange which abilities are activated between them. Also unlike Kurumi, not all of the White Queen’s abilities require her to state the power she wants to use. In the case of Betulah, White Queen is shown using it by simply waving her sabre without verbal interaction. Each of her bullets and abilities has an assigned power as shown below. *'Aries Bullet (Taleh):' Unknown *'Taurus Bullet (Shor): ' Unknown *'Gemini Bullet (Teomim):' Unknown *'Cancer Sword (Sartan):' Grants the White Queen the ability to warp spacetime to her will, and can be used either offensively or defensively. *'Leo Bullet (Arie):' A bullet that is consciously guided by the White Queen. It obeys her every whim and will change direction at will, devouring anything it touches and essentially deleting everything it passes through from existence. It will carve out a trail in its wake, and can shred through anything without regard for substance. It causes a loud tearing sound, described as "nails on a chalkboard" as it rips through space, so loud that it is almost deafening. This bullet also has the ability to carve out holes in reality-including in living beings. *'Virgo Sword (Betulah):' Can open up a crack in space itself that can be used for travel, similarly to a wormhole, and is instantaneous. The White Queen uses this ability to breach other Regions despite the security in place. It takes the form of a white hole/crevice in the fabric of reality. *'Libra Bullet (Moznaim):' Allows the White Queen power over an area in spacetime and lets her reverse and tweak cause and effect within the targeted area. *'Scorpio Bullet (Akrab):' This bullet has the ability to enslave a target, assigning them to a chess piece that the White Queen requires. She can create Pawns, Rooks, Knights and Bishops. While the White Queen can make as many Pawns as she pleases provided she has a supply of Empty girls, she is only able to create three executives; Rooks, Knights and Bishops. However, Bishop is able to infect other Quasi Spirits and create secondary Bishops, making her special among the three as there can only be one Rook and Knight at a time. This bullet ensures ultimate loyalty to the White Queen, by taking her warped idea of “love” and infecting those she shoots with it, making them love her in a fanatic, often psychotic, way. However, this has been known to backfire at times if the target’s will is strong enough. *'Sagittarius Bullet (Kashat):' Unknown *'Capricorn Bullet (G’di):' Unknown *'Aquarius Bullet (D’li):' Completely heals the target from even the most dreadful of wounds. *'Pisces Bullet (Dagim):' Unknown In conjunction with her unique abilities that come from Lucifugus, the White Queen is able to terraform and adjust the Regions she rules in the Neighboring World- an ability that other Dominions are able to tap into. However, as the White Queen controls 150% of the Neighboring World thanks to her conquering, she is able to control and reshape her own Region at will, as well as parts of other Regions she has conquered. This power can also be given to her three executives, Rook, Bishop and Knight. Though it should be noted that the White Queen does not control all of her Region, a small amount still belongs to Carte À Jouer as the Region recognises the latter as the true ruler. The White Queen also has an armoury known as Arsenal in her Region. Its location is known to very few other than the White Queen herself, and it houses an impressive collection of Unsigned Angels. The White Queen harvests and collects Unsigned Angels from the Quasi Spirits she kills, and keeps them stored as weaponry for her inevitable final goal. She also briefly stored Zaphkiel within it after extracting it from Kurumi Tokisaki. Quotes }} Relationships Allies *'Bishop, Rook and Knight' - The White Queen's most revered allies and subordinates are her three executive, whom of which can be revived at will for an innumerable amount of times. Enemies *'Kurumi Tokisaki' - The White Queen's arch rival is Kurumi Tokisaki, her un-inversed self. The White Queen holds great disgust and distaste towards Kurumi, claiming that she is weak and worthless in comparison to herself. She aspires to kill her and take Zaphkiel from her to add to her power. She has also tortured hundreds of Kurumi's clones in order to discover more about her. As Kurumi doesn't condone the White Queen's actions, her meddling and interferences only serves to make the White Queen's hate grow. List of Victims *'Many clones of Kurumi Tokisaki' - the most notable one being Cistus, who wanted her own identity separate from the original Kurumi after extensive torture at the hands of the White Queen. *'Yuri Sagakure' - Yuri was a Quasi Spirit who served under the White Queen’s command as Bishop for a period of time. After killing her sister, Yui, in a fit of panic and falling into a state of depression, waiting to become Lost, White Queen found her and took her in. The White Queen corrupted Yuri and made her Bishop, setting her off to rule Netzach. Yuri was driven to insanity and used by the White Queen until her death, where Kurumi shot her in the head as a mercy kill. The White Queen expressed annoyance upon her death, as she valued Yuri’s brutality. *'Oka Myafuji' - Similarly to Yuri, Oka became a secondary Bishop as Yuri passed on the infection to her. She also met her end at Yuri's hand after briefly serving the White Queen. *'Many Empty girls' - The White Queen brainwashes and corrupts large amounts of Empties from wherever she can find them, and adds them as Pawns to her army. She experiments on them, disfiguring them into grotesque monsters as well as sending them on suicide missions, or killing some at her own hand if she needs to. *'An unnamed group of friends and soldiers'- Under Haraka Kagarike’s command. The White Queen slaughtered them personally during a frontal assault on Haraka’s Region. The battle is still ongoing. *'Kareha Banouin' - Kahera was infected by the White Queen’s corruption at an undetermined time. She was slowly driven to madness by her desire to please the Queen, and only barely managed to fight it off by clinging onto the love she had for her co-Dominion, Retsumi. Eventually, Kahera let herself die, preferring to kill herself rather than betray Retsumi and serve the White Queen. *'Retsumi Jugasaki' - Retsumi was attacked and very nearly killed by White Queen’s assassin’s, until Hibiki and Kurumi intervened to save her. *'Mayuka Momozono' - Mayuka was a Quasi Spirit and antagonist in DaB V2. She aimed to indirectly cause the death of her mentor and ex-Dominion at the time, Rinemu Kiari. To do this, she enlisted the help of an Empty- unknowingly employing Rook. Rook betrayed Mayuka later on, as per the White Queen’s orders, and attempted to murder Mayuka and give her Sephira Fragment and Unsigned Angel to the White Queen. Rook failed and Mayuka lived, but there was an attempt made on her life nonetheless. *'Carte À Jouer' - Once the proud, benevolent Dominion of Binah, Carte had her Kingdom pulled out from beneath her feet and overrun by the White Queen’s forces, and was forced into hiding. While Carte isn’t injured nor dead, she still suffers the loss of her Region. *'Countless other Empty girls and innocent Quasi Spirits' - Most of which are unnamed apart from being mentioned as statistics. Gallery DAF_Bullet_2_c05.jpg Dullet_2_11.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_c04.jpg Date_A_Bullet_3_Cover_(1)4.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_10.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_11.jpg DAF_Bullet_3_c05.jpg DAF_Bullet_5_09.jpg 73588469_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia *White Queen shares similarities with the the White Queen from Lewis Carroll's fantasy novel Through the Looking-Glass. While the White Queen was a genuine good person in the novels, the White Queen from Date A Live ''adaptation was considered the most evil version of the fictional character to exist so far in Japanese media. The White Queen is the exact opposite of her sister, The Red Queen and she is claimed as the ruler of Marmoreal. In Date A Bullet, the Red Queen is represented by the original Kurumi Tokisaki, who is portrayed as a ruthless yet heroic character who is trying to save the Neighboring World of the White Queen, subverting the roles of both Red and White Queen as villains. *The White Queen is the first notable Inverse Spirit to have a bigger and more important roles than the rest of the Inverse Spirits' characters that usually have less importants roles in the story for being so powerful. As such, the White Queen is so far the most important Kurumi clone to exist so far in the franchise, having more screen time and importance to the story as a whole. *White Queen's Demon King Bullets from Lucifugus are named after the 12 Zodiac Signs in Hebrew with each having a related power to its signs. *According to the Afterword of Date A Bullet Volume 2, Kōshi Tachibana was in charge of her design and the names for all of her bullets for being a direct entity related to Kurumi Tokisaki, his favorite character. *While White Queen didn't exist in the original timeline of the canon story, she is now seen as the spiritual successor of Isaac Westcott (and somewhat Mio Takamiya), the main antagonists of the story that passed way in the Volume 19, putting an end to their arcs. With Westcott and Mio dead, White Queen is the only and last active main antagonist in a Date A Live story to continue being the main antagonist of her respective spin-off. *Kurumi Tokisaki is notable for having issues with her mentality and mood but has considerable control over her mental state. White Queen, on the other hand, suffers from three different types of personalities and she doesn't know how or care to control them, and is prone to sudden changes in mood and personality. *After the release of ''Date A Bullet, many internet speculations pointed that White Queen was probably inspired by Altair, the main antagonist of the OVA Re: Creators, a female character that was all dressed in military uniform and had a similar ruthless, aloof and sophisticated personality. *White Queen, unlike Kurumi, is skilled with both guns and swords. *As a foil to Kurumi, White Queen represents law and order while Kurumi represents chaos. Despite this, Kurumi is arguably the more just of the two, with greater empathy than her Inverse counterpart and considerably more care for others. White Queen has limited capacity to feel such emotions, and plays on the idea of good not necessarily being good, despite outward appearances. Similarly, people have theorised that the two loosely represent Yin and Yang. *White Queen has modelled her army after a game of chess, including herself. She represents, obviously, the White Queen, and her three executives are Rook, Bishop and Knight. Pawns are the most expendable piece she uses, and she has a large amount of them at her disposal- mirroring a chess set. However, rather than having two of each executive, she may only have one Rook and Knight at a time. External links *White Queen in Date A Live Wiki Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Genocidal Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dissociative Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Cataclysm Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heretics Category:Paranoid Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Paranormal Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Mutilators Category:Totalitarians Category:Game Changer Category:Fragmental Category:Wrathful Category:Defilers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Starvers Category:Trickster Category:Muses Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Gaolers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Egotist Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Slaver Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Legacy Category:Misanthropes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Rapists Category:Fictionalized